


"I Don't Care. You Still Look Hot As Hell."

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Request Meme, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompt: "I really don't care. You still look hot and I'm trying not to fuck you senseless right now."Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	"I Don't Care. You Still Look Hot As Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @furidojaustin. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

**"I Really Don't Care. You Still Look Hot."**

"I know it ain't appropriate," Laxus murmured into Freed's ear. "But I really don't care. You still look hot and I'm really trying not to fuck you senseless right now."

Freed raised his eyebrow, smirking a little at the sudden confession. Claiming the comment was inappropriate was an understatement, they were in an incredibly formal ball at the Palace of Fiore. Lords, Ladies, members of the royal family and other assorted esteemed guests were surrounding them, some dancing and others eating. It was perhaps one of the most formal events of the year; so claiming he wanted to fuck him senseless was perhaps the least appropriate thing one could say in this situation. But Freed was not one to be outdone.

"Then why aren't you?" He whispered, placing his empty wine glass on a nearby table. Laxus blanked.

"What?" He managed to mumble, not expecting that reaction.

He thought that Freed would just go red, maybe scold him a little. Not that he had been exaggerating, though. Freed had always looked incredible in formalwear and dressed in a red suit that shaped around his body made him look fucking delicious. And god Laxus want to take him hard and fast to show him just how hot he thought his boyfriend was.

Even the thought of it sent a thrill to his dick. A dangerous situation, given where they were.

"I said, Laxus, why aren't you fucking me senseless right now," Freed whispered with a grin. "On the way back from the bathroom, I saw an unused cloakroom that would be perfect for it."

"You serious?" Laxus murmured, trying to adjust his crotch as subtly as possible to hide his growing erection.

"Put your money where your mouth is Dreyar," Freed smirked. "Wait a few minutes then join me. If you take too long, though, I might have to start without you."

The almost arrogant way in which Freed spoke before he walked away sent another shot of arousal through Laxus, and he was forced to slam his hands into his pockets to keep his hard-on from being visible. No doubt Freed had worked him up intentionally, but that was fine. The second he was in the cloakroom, Laxus would make good on his word and fuck him senseless. That would be more than enough revenge for him.

Laxus fidgeted for about a minute, finishing his drink and placing the empty glass besides Freed's. He walked out of the ballroom and towards the bathroom, eyes scanning the corridors. When his eyes settled on a door labelled cloakroom, he grinned and walked in.

It was dark, but Laxus could see his boyfriend leaning against a wall with a smirk.

"Asshole," Laxus muttered, walking to Freed with a grin.

"Guilty," Freed smirked. "What are you intending to do about it?"

Laxus didn't reply, instead grabbing Freed by the belt and yanking him towards him. The blonde wrapped his hands into Freed's hair and pulled him into a deep and sloppy kiss. He pushed their bodies together, feeling Freed relax into him. He could also Freed's tenting dick pushing against his thigh, and grinned.

They were going to fuck in a palace. That was fucking hot.

The blonde shifted their positions slightly so that his thigh was between Freed's legs, rubbing the man's crotch against it without shame. Freed let out a shuddering moan at the gentle rubbing of his hard dick, pushing down against it. Damn, Freed was hornier than Laxus thought.

Laxus pushed him against the closest wall, pinning Freed to it with his body. He undid Freed's tie and top button, bringing his lips to the top of Freed's chest. He was intending to mark him, but not where anyone else could see. It would be incredibly satisfying – and hot as fuck – to know Freed's chest would be covered in hickeys in front of almost every important person in the country.

"Bastard," Freed moaned quietly. He knew what his lover was doing.

"Speak for yourself," Laxus groaned back, pushing Freed further into the wall. "I know you got me horny in there on purpose."

"Like you weren't trying to do the same thing," Freed let out in a strained voice.

Laxus didn't reply, hands ruffling Freed's clothing and groping at his body. His eyes darted around the room, settling on an unoccupied table. He grinned a little, tugging Freed off the wall and pushing him towards the table. He was being rough with Freed, and the rune mage didn't seem to care.

He pushed Freed's hips against the side of the table, pressing his own groin against Freed's ass. The trousers his lover was wearing hugged perfectly around his sculpted ass, driving Laxus wild. He pushed their bodies against each other, dick hardening further.

"You ready babe?" Laxus murmured. "You better be."

Laxus didn't wait for a reply, snapping Freed's belt out of his pants and tossing it to the side. He tugged the man's pants and boxers down, revealing his round and muscular ass. The blonde smirked a little at the sight of it, a rush of exhilaration flooding him when he realised the situation. He was going to roughly fuck the man he loved in Fiore Palace, with the royal family in the next room, and that was such a fucking hot feeling.

He undid his own belt, fly and trousers. He pulled his dick out of his boxers and allowed it to rest between Freed's ass cheeks without pushing in it. He heard a sharp intake of breath from his lover, and smirked.

With a grin, he pressed his lips against Freed's neck.

Then he pushed his cock into Freed's ass, splitting him apart and filling him deep. Laxus let out a quivering moan as the tightness enveloped him, and when Freed jutted back against him another groan left his lips. Damn Freed was hot like this, trying to remain restrained when he was close to losing control; Laxus loved being able to make Freed like this.

But he had a promise to make.

Without waiting for Freed to be ready, Laxus started to fuck him. His actions were fast, relentless and brutal, and Freed came undone because of it. He pushed back against Laxus' thrusting cock, trying to get him deeper and deeper. Laxus moaned into his lover's neck in response.

He pushed Freed down slightly, bending the man over the table completely while fucking him hard. Looking down at Freed with his suit ruffled and messed around him, digging his hips the table as his ass was attacked by his lover's powerful movements, it was amazing. Laxus knew he was trying desperately not to moan, biting his lip as he rutted against the dragon slayer. The knowledge drove Laxus wild and made him thrust harder.

They could get caught doing this, and by the fucking royal guard no less. That was exhilarating.

Thrusting faster and faster, Laxus grinded his teeth together. He watched as Freed couldn't hold in his moans anymore, his mouth dropping open and a shivering groan leaving it. It was music to Laxus' ears, and he went harder.

The feeling was incredible.

It was all so overwhelming in the best way possible. The feeling of his hard dick pushing through Freed's muscles, the slight stinging of his balls slamming into Freed's body, the knowledge of the danger the situation they were in, the sound of Freed moaning and groaning below him despite that danger. It all surmounted into something incredible, and it made Laxus' eyes roll into the back of his head.

He changed the speed of his thrusts, going slower now but harder. He pushed himself as deep inside Freed as possible, pulling the man as close as he could. He practically impaled Freed on his dick, and the man let out a loud moan because of it.

Laxus pulled out almost entirely, before thrusting deep inside of the man again. Then he did it again. And again. And again.

"Fuck!" Freed cussed sharply. "Shiiit"

Freed began to rut against Laxus' cock quickly, pushing his forehead against the table he was bent over. Laxus groaned as Freed's body tensed, his asshole tightening around Laxus' length and a shuttering moan let the man's lips.

With a final thrust, Laxus came deep into Freed's hole, the feeling an incredible punch to the gut. They both let out a stew of cussing and moans into the empty room.

"Fuck," Freed repeated. "I'm not sure, but I think we might have just committed treason."

"Worth it," Laxus grunted, pressing his lips into the man's neck.

"You're one to talk. You don't have to spend the rest of the night with two men's cum in your boxers," Freed grunted, and Laxus smirked.

"I'd feel sorry for you, but that's honestly really fucking hot," Laxus murmured into Freed's neck, watching as the man tried make himself look a little more presentable. Laxus took a little pity on him, taking the handkerchief from his jacket and giving it to Freed to wipe as much as the cum from him. "Any better?"

"A little," Freed sighed. "You're aware, I hope, that the moment we get home I'm going to fucking cover you in cum, right? Out of fairness."

Laxus' cock lurched at the threat.

"Looking forward to it," He grinned. Now they had to face everyone in their dishevelled state, and it was exhilarating.


End file.
